cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
U P U
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Summary U P U is a growing, developing, and aging nation at about -2009)*365+( -12)*30+( -2)}} days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of U P U work diligently to produce Lead and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. U P U is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of U P U has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. U P U allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in U P U. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. U P U will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Pronunciation Unterlydians have been known to be irritated by people that cannot pronounce the nation's name correctly. Unterlydus should be pronounced \ən-'tĭr-lī-''dəs\, while Unterlydian should be pronounced \ən-'tĭr-lī-''di-ɪn\ or \ən-'tĭr-lī-''di-ən\. History of UPU Unterlydus has a short but slightly interesting history. Before Unterlydus Unterlydus, located in present-day Texas, was a very small and unnoticed band of Native American tribes known for their neutrality and economics similar to that of the economics today. Not much is known about them, other than they ceased to exist c.1857 after Anglo settlers attacked them, under the thought they were the Comanches raiding the settlers. Creation and Early Life The United Provinces of Unterlydus was created by a mysterious man who called himself Zarmind on December 2, 2009. 'Zarmind' bought a circular piece of land approximately 0.031 miles in diameter with the site of the original Unterlydus tribes in its center. The original site became known as Zarodaminiscus City, the capital city of the UPU. It followed in the footsteps of the former tribes and stayed neutral throughout its early life. Growth, Development, and Alliances After having started 'getting a grasp' on maintaining a nation, Zarmind looked to join an alliance of nations. One week after creating his nation, he wished to join Sparta. His application rejected for an unknown reason,This is not entirely true. There was a 48-hour "Questioning Period" after Zarmind applied that he wasn't able to attend. he attempted to join the United Sovereign Nations and was accepted into the alliance on December 19, 2010. This went public the following day. After reading The Dummies' Guide to Running a Country (Graciously provided by USN), Zarmind was able to learn the importance of infrastructure, technology, and a military. The New Year and the TPF War Right before the new year, the UPU was involved in the TPF War. An enemy attacked the UPU and put Unterlydus into a state of anarchy. More than 2,000 troops were lost on Zarmind's side, and after partially recovering from the shock of the unexpected declaring of war, was able to take back a large portion of land that was lost, but the enemy had destroyed more than half of the infrastructure of Unterlydus and stolen almost all of its technology. Unreleased to the public, the war put the UPU into a bill lock lasting for weeks. Shortly after the TPF War, an assassin attempted to poison Zarmind but instead of killing him, the poison put him in a coma. Noone was able to take control of the nation, because of an enactment of legislation which gave the president the only power to run the nation which lasted until death or an election of a new president. Zarmind officially came out of the coma on January 28, 2010 at 2:36 AM. Amazingly, the entire population planned to rebel when midnight struck on the 26th day of the coma. Zarmind recovered quickly and was able to quell any remaining rebels. The assassin was sent home, but only after having an irremovable tracking beacon inserted in his brain. A Year Later, and Another War With Unterlydus progressing steadily as a nation, its citizens found themselves in the middle of yet another war, the PB-NpO War. Two nations trained in the art of the "Lightning War" attacked Zarmind at night. They produced the most destructive war Unterlydus has ever seen, with the UPU losing almost 10,000 Nation Strength and over 100,000 lives in the process. Their war with Unterlydus ended January 20, 2011. The PB-NpO War is still in progress, but Unterlydus has found itself a respite at the moment. About Unterlydus 'Zarmind can't add this at the moment. But if you can find a template/infobox that would work with this section, he will drop everything and work on this! Other Information and References Category:U P U